Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device converting current to light. In recent years, as the luminance of the LED increases gradually, the use of the LED as a light source for a display, a light source for a vehicle, and a light source for a lighting system is increasing. An LED emitting white light and having superior efficiency may be implemented by using a fluorescent material or combining individual LEDs that emit three primary colors.
The luminance of the LED depends on various conditions, such as the structure of an active layer, a light extracting structure capable of effectively extracting light to an outside, semiconductor material used in the LED, a chip size, and the type of a molding member enclosing the LED.